Raimon despues de todo
by carlosyoshi931
Summary: Medio año a pasado desde que Endou y los demás de graduaron. Raimon vuelve a enfrentar una crisis como la de antes. ¿Podrán los nuevos miembros hacerle frente a los retos que les esperan?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 – Un nuevo comienzo, Un nuevo Raimon**

Autor: Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fanfic y la verdad ahora mismo ignoro el primero a falta de ideas, Jajaja. Este fanfic trata de mi anime favorito Inazuma Eleven y si no lo conocen se metieron aquí por accidente :)

Se sitúa justo después del final de la Football Frontier International, después de la graduación del Raimon y ahora que vengo a revivir esta idea que tuve hace tiempo, Chrono Stone viene y me la hecha a perder… (Para no decir más feo).

Bueno disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

_Ha pasado medio año desde que Endou-san y los demás se graduaron de Raimon. Ahora el nuevo capitán es Kurimatsu-san, el club de soccer se ha vaciado de nuevo, varios de los nuevos miembros que se unieron al grupo se graduaron o simplemente perdieron el interés, en estos momentos el club somos los miembros originales que no se graduaron, que ahora están en tercer año, y yo de segundo. Actualmente somos 5 miembros así que no completamos el equipo para un partido amistoso y la Football Frontier comenzará pronto, si no encontramos mas miembros no participaremos este año. El club de soccer se encuentra en una crisis de nuevo…_

"Toramaru-Kun ¿Que te ocurre? estas muy pensativo"

"Aahh, Haruna-san, no me asuste así"

"¿En que estabas pensando?"

"En lo que a pasado últimamente. No hemos jugado partidos y no tenemos miembros suficientes para formar el equipo… Estoy preocupado. Aunque usted y los demás lo toman muy a la ligera."

"Es que ya hemos pasado por esto. No te preocupes ya veras que se solucionara pronto."

Desde atrás un hombre interrumpe la plática de los dos

"Otonashi, reúne a todos en el club, tengo que darles un mensaje importante"

"Si, Kudou-kantoku"

Después de eso el entrenador se va, dejando con la misión a los dos.

"¿Qué crees que sea lo que el entrenador dirá? Talvez sean buenas noticias" Decía Haruna.

"Eso espero. Apresurémonos a encontrar a los demás"

Los dos se apresuraron a encontrar a sus compañeros y después de unos momentos todos se encuentran en el club de soccer.

"Ya estamos todos aquí, ¿Cuáles el mensaje que tiene que darnos, entrenador?" Preguntaba Kurimatsu

"Primero que nada, la Football Frontier de este año ya esta cerca, en una semana se cerrara la inscripción de las escuelas, así que si no tenemos al menos 11 personas, no podremos participar este año"

"¿¡Que!" Gritaron los pocos miembros del Raimon

"Somos el capitán Kurimatsu, Shiourinji, Shishido, Toramaru-kun y yo" Decía Kabeyama mientras contaba con sus dedos "Significa que necesitamos a 6 personas mas"

"No solo necesitamos a 4 personas mas" Corregía el entrenador

"¿A que se refiere?" Pregunto Haruna

"Desde hoy dos nuevos miembros entraran al equipo desde hoy. Entren"

Al decirlo dos personas entraron al club, uno de ellos algo inseguro y otro muy emocionado de estar ahí.

"Mi nombre es Tamano Gouro, llámenme Gouro, soy Defensa y soy de primer año" Decía el chico emocionado, era de estatura pequeña, aun mas bajo que Shiourinji, tiene un cabello color verde oscuro y despeinado y grandes ojos de color negro.

"Yo soy Tsubasa Daisuke, pueden llamarme Daisuke, soy Medio Campo y en mi otro equipo jugué un poco de Portero y también soy de primer año" Se presento el chico inseguro con una voz baja, es de estatura mediana, de un cabello de color gris oscuro, despeinado y en puntas hacia varios lados, con brillantes ojos color azul cielo.

"Bien. Otonashi tiene el itinerario de entrenamiento para hoy, Tsubasa, como no tenemos otro portero, por hoy estarás en esa posición, ¿Te parece bien?" Dijo el entrenador

"Si"

"Necesitamos a 4 personas mas, intenten invitar a cuantas personas puedan, ya que si no lo logramos no participaremos este año en la FF. ¿Entendido?"

"Si entrenador" Gritaron todos al unísono. Y al mismo tiempo el entrenador Kudou salía del club.

"Muy bien equipo, ¡A ENTRENAR!" Grito Kurimatsu y todos salieron del club hacia la cancha de soccer, excepto por Daisuke, Toramaru y Haruna.

Mientras Toramaru y Haruna salían se dieron cuenta que Daisuke se quedo parado en el club.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Pregunto Toramaru

"¿En serio debería estar aquí?" Preguntaba Daisuke

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Exclamo Haruna

Con lagrimas en sus ojos "Es que, Raimon es un grupo asombroso, ganaron la FF 2 años seguidos y de aquí salieron la mayoría de los jugadores del Inazuma Japan. No creo ser lo suficiente bueno para estar aquí" Respondió Daisuke con una voz quebradiza.

"Eso no…" Trataba de decir Haruna, pero fue interrumpida por Toramaru

"Entonces ¿Porque entraste al Raimon?, hubiera sido mas fácil huir y entrar en otra escuela"

Todo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

"¿Y BIEN?" Le grito Toramaru, presionándolo a responder

"¡POR QUE AMO EL SOCCER! Y ¡QUERÍA JUGAR CON PERSONAS TAN BUENAS EN ELLO! Y entonces yo… eh…" Se quedo callado, mientras miraba al suelo.

"Entonces esta bien" Decía una voz mientras entraba al club

"New Capitan" Dijo Toramaru con un tono un poco de burla

"No tienes que llamarme Capitan y no tienes que agregar el New" Decía Kurimatsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano. "Si tus sentimientos hacia el soccer son tan fuertes no tienes nada de que temer aquí"

"Capitan" Decía Daisuke con los ojos una llorosos

"Vamos, los demás ya empezaron el entrenamiento" Decía Kurimatsu mientras salía del club con Haruna, dejando a Toramaru y Daisuke solos.

"Yo…" Trato de decir Daisuke

"Vamos, ya oíste al capitán, el entrenamiento ya empezó" Dijo Toramaru, y entonces jalo a Daisuke para ir a entrenar, mostrándole una sonrisa para su nuevo amigo.

"Si" Respondió con muchas energías Daisuke.

"_Mientras corríamos hacia la cancha de soccer pude notar que la mano de Daisuke estaba tibia, mientra que la primera vez que la tome estaba muy fría y cuando voltee a ver su cara pude ver que seguía llorando, pero ahora pude ver una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. No se que pase en el futuro, pero se que este año será grandioso, Sin duda alguna_"

Autor: Bueno este es el primer de los capítulos de este fanfic, espero les haya gustado. Otra cosa es que al final de cada capitulo de gustaría agregar los datos actuales de los jugadores. Si no les gusta solamente avísenme y los dejare de poner.

Hoy empezaremos con Toramaru.

**Character Profile =D**

**Utsunomiya Toramaru**

Es un chico de 13 años de 2° año en Raimon, actualmente el único delantero de Raimon y el único de 2° grado. Es un chico algo atrevido. Vive con su madre quien maneja un restaurante en Inazuma Town, el ayuda mucho a su madre con ello para que no sea una carga para ella. Inicialmente era muy tímido debido a su pasado, donde ser el mejor solo lo alejo de las demás personas, pero al entrar al Inazuma Japan y ver que reprimir sus fuerzas solo dañaba al equipo, recupero la confianza y fue uno de los mejores en la FFI. Es un gran fan y amigo de Gouenji Shuuya.

**Posición:** Delantero

**Numero**: 10

**Elemento**: Bosque

**Técnicas:**

Tiger Drive

Gladius Arch

RC Shoot

**Combinadas:**

Tiger Storm (con Gouenji)

Grand Fire (con Gouenji y Hiroto)

Jet Stream (con Gouenji y Endou)

**Datos actuales**:

Esta muy preocupado por la situación actual del Raimon, pero al entrar Daisuke parece que sus esperanzas volvieron.

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer nos vemos luego.

Bye, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – Recuerdos del pasado**

Autor: Hola, es el segundo capitulo de mi segundo fanfic… ¡AAAAhhh! Sigo bien emocionado por el ultimo pensamiento de Toramaru en el ultimo capitulo, estuvo bien genial, casi lloro yo, nunca creí que saldría algo tan genial de mi XD. Bueno espero disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"¡Dai!, ¡Dai!, despierta es hora de ir a la escuela"

"Aaaaahhhh" Bostezaba Daisuke en su cuarto "Ya bajo Oka-san"

"_Hoy es mi segundo día con el Raimon… espero todo salga bien. No, todo saldrá bien, Toramaru-kun y el capitán me lo dijeron, no tengo de que preocuparme._" Pensaba Daisuke mientras se acercaba a un foto en una mesita en su cuarto "Nii-san por favor cuida de nosotros"

Algunos minutos después.

"Ten cuidado de camino a la escuela" Le decía su madre a Daisuke

"Claro, no te preocupes" Respondía

La casa de Daisuke no estaba lejos de la escuela, así que pudo llegar a ella de forma rápida

"Buenos días, Daisuke"

"Buenos días, Shishido-san, Gouro-kun"

"¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu primer día Daisuke?" Preguntaba Shishido "Se oyeron algunos gritos desde el club"

"Así es, ¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunto Gouro

"No paso nada" Respondió Daisuke

"¿Seguro?, cuando llegaste al campo, parecía que habías llorado" Decía Shishido "No será que el capitán y Toramaru-kun te estuvieron molestando y te dijeron que si nos decías te harían algo malo"

"¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión?" Se burlaba Gouro

"No, no fue eso. De hecho fue lo contrario, ambos fueron muy amables conmigo" Corregía Daisuke

"Aah, ya veo, entonces esta bien" Decía Shishido

"¿Cómo puede quedarse tranquilo con esa respuesta?" Le decía Daisuke a Gouro

"Lo se, es asombroso" Respondía Gouro "Jajaja"

Después de eso los tres se fueron a clase. Durante la clase de historia, Daisuke se quedo dormido placidamente sobre su escritorio.

"_Listo, Nii-san"_

"_Ven, Daisuke"_

Un libro golpea fuertemente el escritorio de Daisuke, haciéndolo despertar de golpe.

"Daisuke-kun, disfrutaste de la siesta" Decía la maestra con una mirada maliciosa "La próxima vez iras a la oficina del director entendido" Dicho eso Daisuke solo pudo asentir con al cabeza, mientras temblaba con miedo.

Después de la escuela era hora del club de soccer. Daisuke estaba algo aturdido por el sueño que tuvo en clase de historia.

"Oh, Daisuke, que bueno que llegaste" Decía Kurimatsu "Con eso ya estamos todos"

"¿Cuál es el entrenamiento de hoy?, estoy ansioso por empezar" Decía Gouro

"Hoy no habrá entrenamiento" Respondía Kurimatsu

"Eehh" Se quejaba Gouro

"Lo siento Gouro-kun, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para entrenar esta semana" Lo consolaba Haruna

"Así es, hoy nos concentraremos en buscar nuevos miembros para el club" Explico Kurimatsu "Necesitamos al menos a 4 personas, si no, no podremos participar en la FF. Entendido"

"Si" Gritaron los demás miembros del equipo

"Capitán, ¿Puedo irme por hoy?" Preguntaba Daisuke

"Claro, pero ¿Por qué?"

"Desde esta tarde no me he sentido bien, y la verdad desearía irme a casa"

"Esta bien, que te recuperes"

"Gracias" Después de eso, Daisuke recoge sus cosas y se va hacia su casa.

"Los demás, ya saben que hacer, vallan"

Después de salir de la escuela Daisuke no se dirigió a casa, si no al campo de soccer cerca del río. Al llegar se acostó en la orilla y se quedo dormido.

"_Nii-san…_"

"Entonces Daisuke, ¿Quieres unirte al club de football infantil?" Decía una persona un poco mayor que Daisuke muy parecida a el.

"Si, Nii-san. Quiero estar en el mismo equipo que tu, no dejare que alguien se atreva a tirar a gol" Decía un pequeño Daisuke muy emocionado y confiado.

"Oye, oye, si haces eso me quedare sin trabajo, un portero debe detener los goles del equipo contrario. Además tu dijiste que querías ser medio campo, tu deber es estar listo para apoyar tanto al ataque como la defensa"

"Si, pero no quiero que te sientas triste, por que se te escape un gol" Decía con una voz seria pero algo infantil

"No te preocupes, no me deprimiré por algo como eso, además, desde cuando el hermano menor tiene que cuidar al mayor" Decía mientras reían.

"_Su nombre era Tsubasa Yasashi. Era 2 años mayor que yo y era un autentico loco del soccer. Siempre era amable con todos especialmente conmigo, el era mi mejor amigo y mi ejemplo a seguir, nunca me separaba de el. Pero…"_

"Yasashi, se que quieres ser amable y todo eso, pero tu hermano no es bueno para al soccer"

"¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso si ni siquiera lo has visto jugar?"

"Porque el es muy pequeño, debe de apestar en ello. Mira, si sigues con eso de que se una al equipo, te sacaremos a ti"

Devuelta en casa.

"Nii-san, ya no quiero jugar soccer"

"¡¿Eh!, ¿Por qué?"

"Solo, ya perdí el interés" Decía sin mirar a los ojos a su hermano

"… Nos escuchaste, ¿Verdad?..."

"… No se de que estas hablando, Nii-san…"

"_Después de eso abandone todo lo relacionado con el soccer, mi hermano se volvió en el capitán de su equipo en su escuela, el era llamado un genio del soccer, pero, mientras jugaba, en nunca sonreía… Los años pasaron y las cosas seguían igual, hasta que…_"

"Daisuke, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo los dos solos"

"Tienes razón"

"Te gustaría un pequeño partido de soccer, solo tu y yo"

"Lo siento, Nii-san, tengo tarea por hacer, estaré en la biblioteca hasta tarde"

"Vamos, no seas aburrido. Te estaré esperando en la cancha cerca del río, donde jugábamos de que pequeños, ¿Si?"

"Nii-san, yo…"

"Me voy yendo, te espero allá" Decía mientras salía de la casa.

"Nii-san, yo, ya no quiero ser una carga para ti, lo siento pero no iré" Se dijo a si mismo.

Varias horas más tarde.

"Oka-san, ya volví… ¿Oka-san?" No había nadie en casa "¡Oto-san!... ¡Nii-san!... ¿Dónde estarán todos?"

Entonces Daisuke oye la puerta de la entrada abrirse y corre a ver quien es.

"¡Daisuke!" Dice una señora ya dentro de la casa

"Ah, usted es nuestra vecina…" La señora no deja terminar a Daisuke ya que lo abraza.

"Daisuke, lo siento mucho, tu hermano… tu hermano, fue atropellado por un camión en el puente Inazuma, esta muy grave"

"No, ¡NO ES CIERTO!" Después de decir eso salio corriendo de su casa hacia el hospital

"_Al llegar al hospital, solo alcance a ver como se llevaban el cuerpo de mi hermano, y a mis padres llorando, no me atreví a decirles nada, corrí lejos, era mi culpa, de eso estaba seguro…_"

"_El tiempo paso, me uní al equipo de soccer de mi escuela, como portero, no como medio campo, trataba de llenar el hueco que dejo mi hermano, pero no podía, yo no era el, no podía competir con un genio así, no podía hacer nada, estaba tan arrepentido de no haber ido con el ese día…_"

"_Un día mientras miraba televisión, pude ver el partido entre Inazuma Japan y los Desert Lions de la FFI y vi a un chico el cual reprimía sus fuerzas por temor a su pasado, vi como su equipo lo apoyaba y me di cuenta de algo_"

"_Aunque yo había renunciado al soccer, mi hermano nunca me abandono, siempre empujándome hacia delante, siempre confiando en que algún día regresaría a su lado, solo, que no me di cuenta de eso a tiempo"_

"Yasashi Nii-san, te prometo nunca volverme a rendir. Toramanu-kun, capitán, todos, me convertiré en un gran jugador y les seré de ayuda en lo que sea. Lo prometo."

.

"Hoy, no logramos que nadie se uniera al equipo" Decía Toramaru decepcionado.

"No te preocupes, mañana seguro encontraremos a alguien que se nos una, ya veras" Respondía Gouro

"Mmm" Aun quejándose "Hey, ¿Ese de allá no es Daisuke?

"¿Eh?, ¿Dónde?"

"Ahí en la orilla del río. ¡Hey! ¡Daisuke!"

"Oh, Toramaru-kun, Gouro-kun" Les respondía mientras los saludaba con una mano.

"¿No deberías estar en casa descansando?" Pregunto Toramaru

"Si, pero decidí venir aquí primero y me quede dormido" Respondió Daisuke

"¡¿Estas aquí dormido desde la tarde?" Pregunto asombrado Gouro

"Si, pero ya me siento mejor. Gracias por preocuparte"

"¿Estuviste llorando antes de que llegáramos?, tus ojos parecen llorosos" Dijo Toramaru

"Si, un poco. Pero no se preocupen, estoy bien"

"Entonces esta bien" Dijo Toramaru mientras los tres miraban el horizonte.

"Toramaru-kun… Gracias"

"¿Eh?, ¿Dijiste algo Daisuke?"

"No, nada"

Autor: Es el fin del capitulo 2, Esta vez fue un capitulo algo triste, espero les haya gustado.

**Character Profile =D**

Kurimatsu Teppei

Es el segundo capitán de Raimon de 15 años y de 3° año, es defensa, pero a veces juega de medio campo también. En su primer año se unió al Raimon junto no Kabeyama, Shishido y Shiourinji, cuando el capitán aun era Endou. El fue seleccionado como miembro del Inazuma Japan, aunque después tuvo que salir debido a una herida al jugar. Cuando los miembros mayores del equipo se graduaron el fue elegido para ser el nuevo capitán, por el mismo Endou por el valor al jugar a un estando herido.

**Posición:** Defensa

**Numero:** 5

**Elemento:** Fuego

**Técnicas:**

Dash Accel

Maboroshi Dribble

Spinning Cut

Suisei Shoot

**Combinadas:**

Triple Boost (Con Kazemaru y Shishido)

**Datos actuales:**

Actual capitán de Raimon, su actitud ha cambiado poco después de volverse capitán a ser algo más firme y decidido, por el bien de sus compañeros.

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer nos vemos luego.

Bye, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – Junior Players**

Autor: Hola, este es el tercer capitulo de mi fanfic, hoy regresara uno de los personajes de las series originales (Adivinen cual es XD). Disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

Al día siguiente en el club de soccer.

"¿Hoy que nos toca hacer?" Preguntaba Gouro

"Hoy entrenaremos" Repondrá Kurimatsu

"Como dijimos ayer, no solo podemos hacer una cosa, tenemos que administrar nuestro tiempo através de la semana" Añadió Haruna

"Esta bien, estoy feliz con poder jugar" Decía Gouro

"Contando hoy, solo nos quedan 5 días para encontrar personas que se quieran unir al club" Decía Kurimatsu "Desde mañana nos concentraremos en buscar nuevos miembros, si no, no podremos participar en la FF"

"Yo digo que un tema importante es encontrar un portero y pronto" Decía Toramaru "Podemos encontrar a 4 personas mas, pero si todos ellos quieren jugar en el campo, no tendremos a nadie en la portería"

"Eso también es cierto. Tu que dices Daisuke ¿Te gustaría ser portero mas tiempo?" Preguntaba Kurimatsu.

"Pues la verdad, ayer lo estuve pensando muy a fondo y me gustaría quedarme de medio campo" Respondía Daisuke "Pero, si no encontramos a nadie, podría hacer de portero un tiempo"

"Ese es el problema no queremos obligar a alguien una posición que no le guste" Decía el capitán "Mmm, ahora tenemos otro problema"

Todo el equipo ahora se veía desanimado.

"No se preocupen ya verán que se solucionara" Decía Haruna

"Por ahora vallamos a entrenar" Decía Kurimatsu

"¡Si!" Gritaron todos y después todos salieron del club

En el campo de soccer todos entrenaban sus técnicas

"¡Aquí vamos Kabeyama!" Decía Shiourinji junto a Shishido

"¡Vengan!" Respondía Kabeyama

"¡Kung Fu Attack!" Gritaba Shiourinji

"¡Double Grenade!" Gritaba Shishido

"¡Aaahhh! ¡The Mountain V3!" Kabeyama creo una gran montaña con la que detuvo ambos tiros "Bien"

"Ufff, Como era de esperarse de Kabeyama, es muy duro" Decía Shishido

En otra parte del campo

"Veamos si puedes quitarme la pelota, Daisuke" Decía Kurimatsu

"Snow Wave" Detrás de Daisuke empezó una gran Ventisca que evito que Kurimatsu pudiera moverse y dejando a Daisuke tomar la pelota

"Increíble, pero de mi no pasaras" Decía Toramaru

Daisuke salto encima de Toramaru "Ice Wings" Creo unas Alas de Hielo en su espalda con las que lanzo un fuerte viento que derribo a Toramaru permitiéndole seguir su camino

"Eso fue genial, Daisuke-kun" Decía Gouro

"Jeje, Gracias" Decía Daisuke

"Tus técnicas son asombrosas" Decía Toramaru

"¿Son todas las que tienes?" Decía Kurimatsu

"No, aun queda una, un tiro" Respondía Daisuke

"¿Enserio?, lastima que no tengamos con quien la pruebes" Decía Toramaru

"Puede lanzársela a Kabeyama" Decía Gouro en un tono de burla

"Si quieres yo puedo pararla" Decía un chico entrando al campo

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntaba Gouro

"Me llamo Rolling" Decía el chico pelirrojo con el cabello abultado y una banda azul en la cabeza, de ojos color naranja

"Esta bien, ve por el Daisuke" Decía Kurimatsu

"Si" Decía Daisuke

Rolling de puso unos guantes de portero que traía en su mochila y Daisuke se coloco fuera del área de penalti para tirar

"Listo cuando quieras" Decía Rolling

"Aquí voy" Daisuke pateo la pelota varias veces en el mismo sitio, creando un tornado de nieve y elevando la pelota "Ve ¡Icicle Road!" Desde atrás Daisuke patea la pelota congelada y mientras avanza detrás de ella se hace un camino de hielo hacia la portería

…

Nota: Esta técnica no es la misma de Yukimura Hyouga de Inazuma Eleven Go, mas abajo doy explicaciones

…

"¡Valla!" Se sorprendía Toramaru

"Que frío" Decía Kabeyama

"_Veamos como la detienes_" Pensaba Kurimatsu

"Aaah" Gritaba Rolling levantando la mano que empezaba a brillar de un color amarillo y justo después se sintió una gran onda de energía através del campo, que los miembros de Raimon reconocieron muy fácilmente

"Hey… ¿Esa es...?" Decía Shishido

"Si…, No hay duda" Decía Kurimatsu

"¿Pero como es posible?" Decía Kabeyama

"Hay alguien mas capaz de usarla…" Decía Toramaru

"Creí que solo ellos 3 podían usarla" Decía Shiourinji

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? Que alguien termine sus oraciones" Se quejaba Gouro

"Pero esa es la…" Decía Haruna

"¡GOD HAND!" Gritaba Rolling creando una gigantesca mano de energía que detuvo sin problemas el Icicle Road, mientras Daisuke caía al suelo sorprendido de ver la legendaria técnica

Ya con la pelota en las manos Rolling volteo a ver a Daisuke con la típica sonrisa alegre de Endou

"Es como si fuera otro Endou-san" Decía Kabeyama

"Muy buen trabajo, Rolling" Dijo una voz cerca de la entrada

"Gracias, Senpai" Respondió Rolling

Todo el equipo volteo a ver al conocer la voz de la persona

"Endou-san" Decía Haruna

"Capitán" Decían el reto del equipo

"¿Quién es ese?" Decía Gouro, dejando sorprendido a todos

"El es Endou Mamoru, el primer capitán de Raimon, el revivió el equipo de soccer hace 3 años" Decía Kurimatsu

"Ooohhh, Bien" Decía Gouro sin importarle mucho

"¿Qué quieres decir con Senpai?" Preguntaba Shiourinji

"Endou-san es mi entrenador de soccer, el me ha enseñado mucho, incluso su God Hand" Decía Rolling

"Así es, Endou eligió a Rolling como su sucesor en Raimon"

"Goenji-san" Decía Toramaru emocionado "Usted también vino"

"Vine con Endou a visitar a nuestros pequeños alumnos" Decía Goenji

"Entonces…" Trataba de decir Haruna

"Hola" Dijo un chico pequeño detrás de Goenji

"Su nombre es Saito, es delantero" Decía Goenji

Saito es un chico bajito tanto como Gouro con cabello rojo en punta hacia arriba como una flama, con una banda blanca en la cabeza y dos cartas rojas con el símbolo de un relámpago en la frente, con ojos color rojo claro

"Entonces el también puede…" Decía Shishido

"Así es, yo también puedo usar el Fire Tornado" Decía Saito

Saito salto al lado de Rolling y los dos se acercaron a Kurimatsu

"Capitán queremos unirnos a equipó de Raimon" Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

"Claro" Dijo Kurimatsu "Bien a tenemos 2 nuevos miembros

"Si" Gritaron todos celebrando

"Goenji-san, Endou-san vengan también… ¿Eh?, ¿Dónde están?" Decía Toramaru

En la entrada de Raimon

"Estas seguro de irte así nada mas" Decía Goenji

"Ahora ellos son Raimon no necesitan nuestra ayuda" Decía Endou

"Pues, tienes razón" Respondía Goenji

"Vámonos" Decía Endou

"¡Capitán!, ¡Goenji-san!" Decían Kurimatsu y Toramaru desde lejos

"Hola chicos, que es lo que hacen aquí" Decía Endou

"Ustedes se fueron sin avisar" Decía Toramaru

"¿Por qué?" Preguntaba Kurimatsu

"Ya no somos miembros de Raimon, ya no debemos estar aquí" Decía Endou

"Eso no es cierto" Decía Shishido desde atrás

"Así es, ustedes siempre serán miembros de Raimon" Decía Shiourinji

"No solo ustedes, Kidou-san, Kazemaru-san, todos…" Decía Kabeyama

"Ustedes fueron quienes empezaron el club y nuestros amigos, siempre serán bienvenidos aquí" Decía Haruna

"Chicos" Decía Endou con lagrimas en los ojos

"Te lo dije" Decía Goenji

"¡Muchas gracias!" Decía todo el grupo al mismo tiempo

"Es hora de irnos Endou" Decía Goenji

"Si" Decía Endou

"Vuelvan cuando quieran" Decía Kurimatsu

"Claro" Dijo Endou mientras se despedía

Autor: Pues ese fuel el episodio 3, tenía otra idea al hacerlo, pero, cuando empecé a escribir decidí cambiarla y esto también me gusta

Explicación: Yo hace tiempo cree a Daisuke o comencé a pensarlo, su técnica especial era Ice Road que era una técnica de bloqueo (el usuario aplaudía y creaba hielo en sus manos, golpeaba el suelo y se hacia un camino de hielo en el suelo hacia el oponente y lo congelaba) pero después decidí cambiarlo a un tiro porque me gusto mucho el Eternal Blizzard de Atsuya, entonces me imagine a Daisuke haciendo una técnica perecida a la de Atsuya pero solo que en vez de ir por arriba esta se iba por el suelo congelándolo y haciendo lo un camino de hielo, pero el nombre no me empezó a gustar, Ice Road… Ice Road… Mmm, Icicle Road que Genial suena y así le cambie el nombre y poco después del cambio, de manera milagrosa e imposible a Level 5, se le ocurre ponerle así a la técnica de Yukimura XD, pues que se le va a hacer, Nada mas quise ponerle a Daisuke su técnica que había creado hace tiempo =D

**Character Profile =D**

Kabeyama Heigoro

Es defensa de Raimon y de Inazuma Japan, es físicamente el más grande del equipo. Es algo tímido y gracioso, es muy noble y amable. La muralla impenetrable de Raimon

**Posición:** Defensa

**Numero:** 3

**Elemento:** Tierra

**Técnicas:**

The Wall

The Mountain

**Combinadas:**

Inazuma Otoshi (Con Goenji)

Tatsumaki Otoshi (Con Kazemaru)

**Datos actuales:**

Es defensa en Raimon y no a cambiado mucho, sigue bastante igual.

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer nos vemos luego.

Bye, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – Juego Imprevisto**

Autor: Hola, este es el 4° capitulo del fanfic. Raimon ya casi esta listo para jugar, veamos como les va en este capitulo. Disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

El día siguiente en Raimon

"Desde hoy, les damos la bienvenida formalmente a los 2 nuevos miembros del equipo" Decía Kurimatsu

"Mi nombre es Teishi Rolling, llámenme Rolling, soy portero, de primer año"

"Yo soy Kasaneawa Seida, pueden llamarme Saito o Sai, soy delantero y de primer año"

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Kudou Michiya, soy el entrenador de Raimon"

"Si es un placer" Decía Rolling

"Nuestros senpais nos han hablado mucho de usted" Decía Saito

"¡Si!" Decía Gouro emocionado "Muy bien, ¡Ahora vamos a entrenar!"

"Hoy no" Decía el entrenador

"¡¿Ehhh?!, ¡¿Por qué?!" Decía Gouro

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta" Decía Haruna en un tono burlesco

"Si, lo se" Decía Gouro deprimido

"Muy bien equipo, solo quedan 4 días, vamos a buscar" Gritaba Kurimatsu

Todo Raimon salio a buscar nuevos miembros

"Gouro, ¿Buscamos juntos?" Decía Toramaru junto con Daisuke

"De acuerdo" Respondía Gouro

"Parece que ya recuperaste tus energías" Decía Toramaru

"Mientras mas pronto encontremos jugadores nuevos, mas pronto podremos jugar" Decía Gouro

Los tres comenzaron a buscar por todo Inazuma Town, pero sin suerte. Mas tarde, los tres se detuvieron en la torre de Inazuma para descansar

"Entonces Gouro, tu juegas de defensa, ¿Cierto?" Decía Daisuke

"Así es" Respondía

"¿Tienes alguna técnica especial?" Preguntaba Daisuke

"No, no tengo" Respondía Gouro

"Enserio no tienes ninguna" Decía Toramaru

"Nop, yo me valgo solo de mis habilidades en el campo, no necesito técnicas espaciales" Decía Gouro

"Debe de ser difícil" Decía Daisuke

"Y si te encuentras en una situación desesperada, ¿Qué harías?" Decía Toramaru

"Ya me las arreglare" Decía Gouro sonriente, lo cual hizo sonreír a sus amigos

Después de unos minutos

"Entonces, ¿Continuamos?" Decía Daisuke

"Si vamos" Decía Gouro

Los tres empezaron a alejarse de la torre mientras hablaban

"¿Dónde debemos buscar ahora?" Decía Toramaru

"No lo se…" Decía Gouro

A lo lejos se espesaron a escuchar algunos ruidos

"¡Pase!"

"Cuidado ahí viene"

"¡Tira!" Se podía oír a lo lejos

"Eso solo puede significar una cosa…" Decía Toramaru

"¡Alguien esta jugando Soccer!" Gritaron los tres al unísono, mientras corrían

En un campo cercano se podía ver a algunos chicos jugando soccer

"¡Así se hace Mako! ¡Seiji, tu portería esta hacia el otro lado! ¡Souta, cuida la defensa! Con estos chicos me dan muchas ganas de jugar"

"Son niños pequeños" Decía Gouro decepcionado

"No queremos oír eso de ti" Decían Toramaru y Daisuke burlándose

"¿Qué quieren decir con eso? Daisuke y yo tenemos la misma edad" Decía Gouro

"Si pero yo soy mas alto" Decía Daisuke, haciendo enojar a Gouro y haciendo que Toramaru soltara una pequeña risa

"¡HEY!" Decía un chico a lo lejos "¡TORAMARU!"

"¿Eh?... ¿Handa-san?" Decía Toramaru

"Hola" Decía el chico castaño al acercarse

"¿Quién es?" Decía Gouro

"Es Handa Shinichi, uno de los 11 legendarios de Raimon" Decía asombrado Daisuke

"Oh… Bien" Decía Gouro poco interesado

"Handa-san a pasado mucho tiempo" Decía Toramaru

"Jeje, me haces sentir viejo, no a pasado tanto, pero si sentí que fue mucho" Decía Handa "¿Cómo esta todo en Raimon?"

"Nada bien, no tenemos los miembros suficientes para entrar a la Football Frontier" Decía Toramaru "Y ya faltan 4 días"

"Jaja, otra vez" Se reía Handa "Parece que el club siempre esta destinado a pasar por eso"

"Esta igual de relajado que los demás" Decía Toramaru

"¿Y quienes son tus amigos?" Preguntaba Handa

"Son nuevos miembros del club, los presentare" Decía Toramaru "¡Hey acérquense!"

"¡Si!" Respondía Daisuke

"El chico alto es Tsubasa Daisuke y el pequeño es Tamano Gouro" Decía Toramaru

"Es un placer conocerlo" Decían Daisuke y Gouro

"El placer es mío" Respondía Handa "Y entonces, ¿Cuántos son el club actualmente?"

"Somos 9 personas" Respondía Toramaru

"Mmm… 9 personas" Pensaba Handa "Hey Mako, ven aquí"

En eso una pequeña chica de coletas se acerco a Handa y los demás

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntaba Mako

"¿Te gustaría tener un partido amistoso con el Raimon?" Decía Handa

"¡¿Queeee?!" Gritaron Toramaru y Daisuke

"Si hagámoslo" Decía emocionado Gouro

"Claro, porque no" Respondía Mako

"¿Por qué quieres tener un partido con nosotros?" Decía Toramaru

"La verdad es que hace poco me volví el asistente de el señor Aída para cuidar de este equipo" Decía Handa

"¿Enserio?" Decía Toramaru "No me lo hubiera imaginado de ti"

"Podría decir lo mismo" Respondía Handa "Hace tiempo que no tenemos partidos con otros equipos y la verdad es que nos morimos por jugar con alguien mas"

"Así es" Decía Mako con los demás miembros del Inazuma KFC detrás de ella

"… ¿Tu que dices, Daisuke?…" Preguntaba Toramaru

"No lo se, preguntémosle al capitán" Respondía Daisuke

"Claro, pero, ya es muy tarde, lo dejamos para mañana" Decía Toramaru

"Bien. Entonces nos vemos aquí mañana, al medio día" Decía Handa "Nos vemos después"

"Hasta mañana" Decía Toramaru

"Entonces, ¿Ya aceptamos?" Decía Gouro

"Así parece" Decía Daisuke

Después en el club de soccer

"¿Tuvieron suerte?" Decía Haruna

"No" Dijeron uno tras otro en el club

"Muy bien… Pues esperemos tener mas suerte mañana" Decía Kurimatsu

"Si" Dijeron los demás entusiasmados

"Eh… Capitán…" Decía Toramaru

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Mañana tenemos un juego de practica…" Decía Daisuke

"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que un juego de practica?" Decía Haruna

"Si, contra el equipo de uno de los 11 legendarios" Dijo Gouro feliz dejando a todos los demás confusos

Autor: Eh… perdón por haber tardado tanto en escribir el nuevo capitulo, es que, entrar de nuevo a la escuela, como que deprimió mucho mi espíritu de escritor. Jaja. Pues otra vez, tenia una idea para el capitulo de hoy y termino de una forma completamente distinta.

**Character Profile =D**

Shiourinji Ayumu

Es medio campista de Raimon y se unió junto con Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Shishido cuando solo eran 3 personas en el club. El adora las artes Marciales y usa de ellas al practicar soccer.

**Posición:** Medio Campo

**Numero:** 7

**Elemento:** Bosque

**Técnicas:**

Kung-Fu Head

Kung-Fu Attack

Tatsumaki Senpuu

**Combinadas:**

Shooting Star (Con Shishido)

**Datos actuales:**

Su personalidad sigue siendo la misma, esta muy feliz de no ser el mas pequeño ahora que se unieron, Saito y Gouro

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer nos vemos luego.

Bye, bye.


End file.
